Titanic: Iris
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: When Jack dies in 1912, he becomes an angel & is given a job to do: to go in disguise & save a sad, suicidal Rose from ending her life, over her grief of losing him-but how will he save her? How can he save her without letting her know who he is?
1. Opening

_**Iris**_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, And sooner or later it's over,_  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight.<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
><em>When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.<em>

_~~"Iris" ~ Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1914:<em>**

**_Theme Song: "Uninvited" ~Alanis Morisette_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earth:<strong>_

Rose sat on the side of her bed, and closed her eyes briefly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She had just awakened from a dream, a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. It was a dream of her and Jack, on the Titanic. They had married on the Titanic, in front of all of those who had passed on the ill-fated ship—Thomas Andrews, Jacob Astor, William Murdoch, even Molly Brown, despite the fact that she didn't die on the ship. She saw Jack just as he looked when she last saw him—youthful, handsome. She could still feel the feeling of his lips on her when he kissed her in the dream. The thought of this—all of this made her just break apart even more. She lied down on her side, on the bed and broke into severe tears. She was heartbroken over Jack's death, even though it had been two years later, she still needed him. She'd give up forever to touch him again, just to hold him. Rose didn't want to be here without him, she wanted to be in a world WITH him. She quickly jumped and ran into her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of pills from off the sink and fell to the floor and broke into more tears. Yes, she remembered telling Jack that she'd never let go, that she'd go on—without him, but how was she to do that? How was she to do REALLY do that without him? This was going to be a fatal turning point for Rose Dawson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere:<strong>_

Jack Dawson was walking through what seemed to be an extremely, brightly, white area, an area that was absolutely spacious. It had been two years and finally he was able to wake up from some sort of sleepiness or unconsciousness that he seemed to be in. There was nothing in the white area, but white, heavy amounts of smoke. Jack looked all around him everywhere with a frown. He looked down at his clothes and his eyes widened. His clothes were all white, white pants and a long, white shirt, white socks.

"Rose!" Jack yelled out as he looked all around the area he was in with confusion. "Rose! Rose!"

Jack scoffed and began walking around the area, and as he walked away a long distance of feet, he realized he must have been walking around in circles or everywhere he was walking was nothing but white, because where ever he walked, that was all he saw. Then, a man walked up to him, the man looked to be in his middle forties. He was Caucasian, with salt and pepper gray hair, and the brightest blue eyes that Jack Dawson had ever seen. This man was in all white as well. He looked like a younger version of Hugh Laurie from the FOX show, House. The man's name was David. David smiled at Jack as he walked over to him, David's hands clasped behind his back. Jack looked at Davis with suspicious eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack said coldly. "Where's Rose? Where am I?"

David looked down and scoffed and held back the urge to laugh. He thought by now Jack would recognize where he was.

"Rose isn't here—JACK." David said with a smirk.

Jack frowned more with confusion.

"Well where is SHE?" Jack asked coldly.

"Earth," David said blankly. "You, however are not."

Jack looked down and scoffed and shook his head and frowned.

"I'm not—well then, where am I?" Jack asked.

"Heaven," David said.

Jack looked up at David with widened, surprised eyes. Yeah, Jack knew what David meant by that.

"WHAT?" Jack asked. "You—you mean I—I died? I died—in the water? I—I didn't make it?"

David shook his head no with a smirk. Jack stared at David with hurt eyes and sighed and closed his eyes and looked down and frowned with anger.

"DAMN it." Jack said with a whisper.

David pushed Jack hard, and Jack looked at David with anger.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Jack yelled.

"There is NO swearing here, Jack Dawson." David said calmly with a smirk. "Where do you think you are? On the Titanic ship or something?"

David laughed but Jack looked at David with seriousness and with a hint of anger, and when David picked up on this look of Jack's, David quickly looked serious.

"Sorry, Jesus thought that was funny when I told a joke similar to that last week, so—ANYWAY. I have a job for you to do."

Jack frowned at David and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What—what's that?" Jack asked.

David sighed and shrugged.

"Well before I tell you what the job is, I have to show you around," David said with a smile and shrug. "Hey, it's the boss's orders, not mine's. I have to get you filled."

Jack shook his head and frowned at David.

"Filled?"

David sighed with a smile, as he put his arm around Jack's shoulder and walked with Jack away.

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean," David said. "Its too long to explain, you'll just have to see it for yourself, but we have to hurry, because we don't have much time."


	2. The Job

**_Theme Song: "City of Angels" ~ Gabriel Yared_**

As Jack had spent the better part of two hours walking around heaven with David, he knew exactly what the true meaning of the word "filled" meant, because he had felt it. Jack Dawson had felt filled with such love, such passion, such emotion, such attachment to the place called Heaven that he didn't want to leave, not for one hour, not for one minute, not for one second. He felt like this was the place he had been looking for all his life, but never knew that he was actually looking for it. As David and Jack stopped by a big, tall water fountain, a water fountain that was pouring out THE most beautiful water, Jack had ever seen in his life, Jack smiled at looking at the water. The water was so crystal clear, but also had beautiful shimmers of gold in it as well, that gave the water an even more beautiful, glowing look. Jack looked at David and smiled briefly and nodded.

"I don't want to leave here." Jack said lightly. "This HAS to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. I never want to leave."

David scoffed and smiled briefly, as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Well the good news is that you aren't leaving—permanently anyway. You're an angel now, Jack. You're here for all eternity; however there is a job for you to do, a pressing job for you to do."

Jack's smile left him.

"What job is that?" Jack asked.

"It's a job on Earth," David replied. "It requires you to leave here for a while."

Jack frowned and scoffed.

"Leave here?" Jack asked. "Leave here? But I just got here—I—I love it here. There's a warmth here I never felt before—a warmth that filled me deep inside—I—I don't want to leave."

David laughed and shook his head.

"Oh you beginning angels always humor me." David said with a smirk. "Jack, its only temporary that you'll leave here, you'll be back in a very short time, but as an angel, you have duties you must do—jobs and this is a very important job given to me, to give to you, from the boss."

"God?" Jack asked.

David nodded.

"If you don't do this job, the person the job is about, might die and their soul might be lost forever. Its on you to save this person."

Jack looked down and sighed with a frown. He didn't want to leave Heaven. It had felt as if he were somehow magically and mentally and emotionally changed to be attached to Heaven, so that he didn't want to leave—Jack didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't want to leave, but if he had a job to do as an angel, he'd do it. Jack looked up at David with a blank look.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Jack asked.

David sighed.

"Well, it's Rose Dawson." David said blankly.

Immediately Jack's eyes widened. He knew that name; of course he knew that name.

"She's about to commit the worst act ever—suicide." David said. "It's the worst act ever, because she's not meant to leave Earth yet. If she left Earth in the way she's planning on doing so, she'd be breaking a promise—better yet, a vow she made unto you, back in 1912, and here in Heaven, God frowns heavily upon people breaking vows that they've made to others."

Jack scoffed and looked down with a troubled look.

"Oh no, she—she can't commit suicide." Jack said in an almost frantic voice. "I—I have to save her, PLEASE let me save her—stop her before she does it."

"Relax, relax, Jack Dawson." David said. "I'm giving you the job, well, because God made me his chief angel, so I appoint ALL the jobs around here, but here's the thing. When I send you back down to Earth, you will still be in angel form-partially, but God will change her eye view, so that when she sees you, she won't be seeing—YOU—Jack Dawson, she'll be seeing another angel—a angel that's your age, and well of your handsome good looks."

Jack looked at David, kind of uncomfortably, because of David, another man, complimenting his looks. David laughed.

"Oh relax Jack Dawson, I just call it how I see it." David said. "Anyway, God will change her eye view, so she won't recognize you. She can't know who you are, Jack, that's God's orders, but you must help her see that she must go on without you; she must try to live without you. You must do this, Jack."

Jack looked at David with troubled eyes. Jack looked down and raised and eyebrow and then frowned.

"She can't know who I am?" Jack asked in a low voice. "I can't tell her?"

David shook his head with a serious expression.

"She must NOT know, you can NOT tell her, and you must NOT tell her you're an angel. You get to know her, befriend her in any way possible—as if you've never met her, and then you help her with her depression and sadness—help her and prevent her from her trying to end her life." David said with a serious tone. "But you MUST help her and quickly."

Jack looked down with light tears clouding his eyes, he was ready to help her, even though he didn't want to leave Heaven, he could not stay in Heaven, knowing Rose had committed suicide, because of her sadness and depression over his death. He looked up at David and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jack said in a low tone.

David smiled and then laughed.

"Course you will." David said jokingly. "No angel says no to David Michatello."

David put his arm around Jack's shoulder and walked him away.


	3. Angelic Meeting

****_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
>And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life.<br>And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight._

And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
>When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.<p>

_~~ "Iris" ~ Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Theme Song: "Iris" ~ Goo Goo Dolls<span>_**

**_Earth:_**

Jack instantly appeared in the living room of Rose Dawson's small home. He looked all around and saw the living room was dark. There was minimal furniture in the room. Jack heard crying—loud crying coming from another room, he could recognize the crying instantly, it was Rose. Jack closed his eyes and looked down and sighed with a hurt expression, all of this sadness she was experiencing was because of him. OH, how he felt guilty, so guilty. However, he took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily and walked out of the living room and walked into the hallway. Jack saw Rose, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, crying excessively, a bottle of pills sitting right beside her. He looked at her with longing, with emotion, with equal hurt. He was faced with a heavy, painful dilemma, in a period of three months, Jack Dawson had to save her, without telling her who he was, he had to save her without letting her know why he was saving her. How could he do that? How could he save her without letting her know who he really was? How could he save her without telling her why he was saving her? How could he save the woman he loved, when she didn't even know who he was?

To be continued….


	4. Hello

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I TRULY appreciate them all!**_

**_Theme Song: "Uninvited" ~ Alanis Morisette_**

* * *

><p>Jack walked slowly into the bathroom; he had on a long, ankle length white jacket on, over top of his white pants and white shirt. He sat down beside Rose and stared at her with loving but sympathetic eyes. She looked up at him and gasped and jumped back and looked at him with fearful, tearful eyes.<p>

"How the hell did you get in here?" Rose said coldly.

Jack looked back at the door to her house, which was open. Jack had opened the door to the house before walking into the bathroom, to make Rose think he had just walked in from the outside. He looked back at her.

"You left your door to your house open." Jack said. "I—I um—just moved in, um—a few blocks away from you."

Rose frowned at the door, as if trying to remember leaving the door open. She then looked him up and down with coldness.

"What do you want?" Rose asked with a tearful cold voice.

Jack sighed and looked down and tried to resist the urge to tell her who he really was.

"Um, I was walking past and I could hear you crying." Jack said blankly. "I couldn't turn away without making sure you were alright."

Rose wanted to turn this man away, but for some reason unbeknown to her, she couldn't. She frowned slightly in confusion.

"What's your name?" Rose asked in a suspicious tone.

Jack had to think quickly of a name, any name.

"Um, Angel—Angel Matthews." Jack said with hesitance.

Immediately he cursed himself mentally for choose such a name. _Angel?_ Like that wasn't a clear giveaway of who he REALLY was, but then he remembered, she didn't recognize him as—him.

Rose nodded slowly and looked down and then glanced back up at him. He was a somewhat tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, perfectly shaped oval face, he was handsome, but that wasn't something Rose was concerned with, seeing as though the only man she found to be handsome was Jack Dawson.

"Um—um, thank you, but I'm fine." Rose said coldly.

Rose tried to get to her feet, but Jack grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. He smiled briefly at her.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

Jack knew her name, but he had to play the role of not knowing her.

Rose looked down and blinked slightly.

"Rose—Rose Dawson."

Jack scoffed and smiled.

"Rose Dawson." Jack echoed with a warm tone. "Hello Rose Dawson."

Rose looked up at him and felt as if she could recognize his voice as someone she had known of before, but she shook it off as her just having a feeling of wanting, as her just making up something from nothing. She shook her head slightly.

"Hello." She said in a low voice.

"How about we go for coffee?" Jack said.

Rose hesitated for a moment, she hardly knew this man, to just go off for coffee with him, but she decided to agree to go with him anyway, out of politeness. Why she truly decided to agree, however, she had no idea.

"Um, sure—sure, Angel." Rose said as she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jack motioned for her to follow him, as they walked out the door of her house, and she closed and locked the door behind her.


	5. Black Balloon

**_Theme Song: "Black Balloon" ~ Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

><p>Jack and Rose had walked into a local coffee shop and both had ordered coffee and before long, Rose was telling Jack about how her life with him—Jack Dawson-while on the Titanic and why she was on the floor next to a bottle of pills. For some reason, in the short time she was in his presence, he made her feel like opening up to him.<p>

"So, when he died, I just felt like a part of me had died also." Rose said in a sad tone, before taking a sip of her coffee. "I just—I wish I could spend one more day with him."

Rose stopped and felt tears filling her eyes.

"I just miss him so much." Rose said tearfully.

Jack stared at her with sympathetic eyes. He wanted so much to just go sit beside her and hug her and tell her that he was there—he—Jack Dawson—himself was there, but he couldn't.

Jack sat back in his seat and tried to look away from her.

"He's not gone, Rose." Jack said in a warm tone.

Rose stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, he's still here, just in different ways." Jack said lightly. "But how do you think he'd feel if he knew you were trying to end your life? I mean you made a vow to him, to live—to continue to live—for him."

Rose looked down at her cup and wiped tears away.

"I—I know, but its hard." Rose replied with a still tearful voice. "You probably don't know what it feels like to lose a loved one, you don't know what I'm feeling or don't understand it, but its hard—SO hard."

Jack stared at her and his heart began aching even more.

"You have NO idea." Jack said strongly, while staring into her eyes. "To every night pray and wish for just one more chance, to touch them, to feel them, to hold them. For one more chance to just feel their lips on yours, to smell the scent of their hair, to see the beauty in their smile, to know you'll—"

Jack stopped and looked down as tears filled his eyes, he was describing how he felt about Rose, but Rose didn't even know it. He looked up at her as tears streamed.

"To find the one you've been looking for all your life, and to share your dreams, hopes and goals and plans with them, only to be forever separated from them, because of death." Jack said tearfully, with a hurt expression. "I know EXACTLY how that feels, Rose. I feel it every day of my life, now."

Rose stared at him with surprise. She had never heard of such a painful description of a love lost before. Jack looked down at the floor as he wiped away his tears, nonchalantly. Rose blinked at him.

"I—I'm sorry, I guess you do know." Rose said lightly. "Who was it that you lost?"

Jack looked up at her and shrugged.

"A love I had years ago." Jack said in a low voice. "I still miss her, even though it wasn't that long ago. I miss her like it was just yesterday."

Rose looked down with a sad expression. She then glanced up at him.

"Did she die?" Rose asked.

Jack stared at her and then looked away.

"No," he said in a low whispered voice. "I di—"

Jack stopped, he caught himself. He knew what he was about to say and he couldn't say it.

"I um, I mean, yeah, she did." Jack said quickly. "What was your lover's name? You never told me."

"Jack Dawson." Rose said sadly.

Jack nodded and blinked moderately.

"Jack Dawson," Jack echoed in a low tone. "Every time you contemplate ending your life, you're destroying the vow you made to him."

Jack sighed and frowned and shook his head.

"You're not even honoring him." Jack said flatly. "He needs you more than you need him, right now."

Rose stared at Jack with intrigued eyes.

"How—how do you know all of this?" Rose asked.

"Because, I know a lot about the spirits of others—others I know of and those that I don't know of." Jack replied. "And I know he needs you to go on and live—for him, as hard as it may be, he can't go on, if you aren't living for him. You—you have to live, Rose, as if everything you do, you're doing for him. Experience all the things you said you'd experience with him, and experience all the things he never got a chance to see you experience, Rose."

Rose stared into his eyes and felt captivated by him—almost entranced by him. Immediately she looked down and broke into severe tears. Jack frowned with a look of hurt. Inside he was crying himself at seeing her cry, but outside, he knew he had to hold it together. He got up and walked over to sit beside her and he pulled her in his arms and hugged her close. At first, she lightly pushed him away with hesitance, after all, she didn't even know this man, but then she rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to lightly cry. He slightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Tears are alright, Rose." Jack said. "He can hear and feel your tears."

Rose nodded as she continued to lightly cry. She then pushed him away and wiped her tears from her eyes, and looked up at him with a saddened look.

"Thank you." Rose said with a tearful voice. "Your name is fitting for you, you know? You've been a complete angel to me. Thank you."

Jack smiled at her.

"No, thank you, Rose." Jack said lightly. "Look, I—I know I don't know you that well, but I'd like to be friends with you, help you get through this grief, if its alright. I'm a great helper with grief."

Rose looked down at the floor and closed her eyes and sighed and nodded.

"Sure," Rose said hesitantly. "I—I need someone—someone to help me, because I feel like I'm stuck inside some black balloon of grief."

Jack nodded as he stared into her eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean." Jack said lightly.


	6. My Heart Will Go On

**_Theme Song: "My Heart Will Go On" ~ Celine Dion_**

* * *

><p>Jack had walked Rose back to her home and had enjoyed talking with her about her life before she had met him on the Titanic. She had told him about Cal, her mother, Ruth, her adventures she hoped to share with Jack, all the things he had already heard from her, when he was with her on the Titanic, and it was SO pleasant for him to hear her actually talk to him all over again. As they walked to the doorstep of Rose's home, she turned and hugged him lightly. He hugged her back but frowned when she let him go. OH the feeling of hugging her again—it felt SO heavenly.<p>

"Thank you for taking me out for coffee," Rose said with a very brief smile, "and for talking with me, listening to me. I needed that, I needed someone to listen to me."

Jack nodded and blinked at her.

"You're welcome, Rose." Jack said lightly. "I'm here anytime you need me."

Rose nodded slowly and looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but was hesitating.

"Can—can um, are you free tomorrow?" Rose asked. "There's—there's this—memorial they're holding for those who were lost on the Titanic, and well I want to go, but I—"

Rose stopped as tears filled her eyes and she frowned with sadness.

"I don't want to go alone." Rose said tearfully. "I—I'm not emotionally strong for that yet, please."

Jack blinked at her with a hurt expression and nodded silently.

"ABSOLUTELY, Rose." Jack said in a low voice, that was close to cracking up and becoming tear-filled.

Rose smiled briefly and nodded and hugged him again lightly.

"Thank you," Rose said in a low voice. "So I'll see you tomorrow at five in the afternoon?"

Jack nodded silently and looked down at the ground briefly.

"Great, well goodnight, Angel." Rose said.

Jack looked up at her and managed to have the strength to talk, despite his building emotions inside of him.

"Good—goodnight, Rose." Jack said in a low voice.

Rose waved before walking into her house and closing the door. Jack closed his eyes and slowly reached out and touched the door to her house as tears streamed. He longed to be inside that house with her. He began to break into tears but stopped himself immediately, not of his own free will, but it was more as if, something inside him was stopping him—maybe it was because he was no longer in human form, but a angel now, but he was stopped from breaking into tears, but he did have light tears streaming. He walked away as more tears streamed, unaware of how he'd be able to continue to be around Rose tomorrow, and feel a longing to tell her who he was and how much he loved her, but not be able to.….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. In The Arms Of An Angel

"_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold room, and the endlessness that you fear,  
>you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."<em>

_~~'Angel' ~~ Sarah McLachlan_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Theme song: "Angel" ~ Sarah McLachlan<span>_**

It was a rainy night outside of Rose's home, it was one in the morning, and yet she wasn't sleep, because she couldn't sleep. Rose was lying in her bed, thinking of Jack and crying excessively. Despite what Angel Matthews, a.k.a. Jack, had told her about getting over her grief, Rose couldn't. It was easier said than done for her; she still felt the strong grief for him. As she heard the loud, pounding of rain against her bedroom window, she cried excessively, while lying in her bed. Little did she know, that she wasn't in her room alone, Jack was in the room as well, but this time, she couldn't see him—no matter if he was in disguise or not. Jack had put himself in invisible form so he could stand in her room that night. He looked down at her as she cried severely, he was angry with himself that there were some emotions he could no longer feel, now that he was an angel—sadness was one of them. He didn't feel sadness, but he sure had tears fill his eyes. Jack knew the tears were for her. He sat down on the bed and then lied down behind her and wrapped his arm around her, but his arm didn't even touch hers, because his arm was transparent, so it couldn't touch hers. OH, how he longed to just touch her again, to hold her—truly HOLD her again. He just lied behind her and still touched her arm, despite his transparent ghost hand going right through her. He stared at her back body frame, with a sad expression, but without sad emotion, tears filling his eyes. Rose was in sad despair and there was nothing he could do on this night to soothe her hurt.


	8. An Angel's Job

**_Theme Song: "I Know" ~ Jude_**

Jack was at the home of not Rose, but at the home of four year old Lilly Taylor on a Friday morning. She was a five year old little girl, who was lying in her bed, in her bedroom, coughing severely and severely feverish, severely ill. Her long, silky, brown hair slicked with the sweat from her forehead. Her mother, Crista Taylor was sitting beside Lilly, with a worried expression, slightly tearful. Christa was placing a cold rag on Lilly's forehead, hoping to cool the fever, as Lilly continued coughing severely. Jack was sitting there but Christa couldn't see him, of course she couldn't, Jack was an angel, but Lilly could see him. Lilly looked over at Jack and frowned slightly with confusion.

"Are you an angel?" Lilly said in a low tone, with her weak, sick voice.

Jack smiled briefly and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Jack said.

Christa looked at her daughter with a confused frown. Christa touched her daughter's hand.

"Lilly, who—who are you talking to, honey?" Christa asked with a worried and tearful voice.

"The angel, mommy." Lilly said weakly. "His name is Jack."

Christa looked all around the room but didn't see anyone in there but her and Lilly, but Jack was there. Jack was there watching the both of them, for on this day, he had an extra job to do, although this one would be more tragic and sad.

As Lilly continued coughing, her coughing turned to loud gasping for air. Christa immediately picked Lilly up in her arms, and tried to get Lilly to sit up.

"Come on, sweetie," Christa said frantically as she patted Lilly's back to help her get her breath. "Breathe honey, breathe."

It wasn't working, Lilly continued to gasp for air more—coughing excessively. Jack was sitting there, watching it all unfold, with intense eyes. Suddenly, Lilly appeared sitting beside him. Lilly looked at him and smiled. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Am I going to see daddy in heaven now?" Lilly asked in her small, child voice.

Jack looked at her mother and then looked back at Lilly and smiled.

"Yeah you are, that's why I'm here." Jack said in a low voice. "I'm going to take you to him."

As Lilly's eyes in her physical body rolled up and out of sight, Lilly stopped breathing. Christa gasped with tears filling her eyes and a look of horror.

"Lilly!" Christa yelled through hysterical tears. "Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!"

Christa hugged Lilly's body to hers as she cried out loudly and hysterically. Lilly was dead. Jack stood up and looked down at Lilly and reached for her to take his hand. Lilly looked up at him and took hold of his hand and held it. She stood up and walked with him through a big, bright, white light.

"We're going to heaven, now?" Lilly asked.

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," Jack said calmly.

"Do they have fishes and puppies there?" Lilly asked in her small, child sized voice.

Jack looked at her and scoffed and smiled.

"I think they do, Lilly." Jack said with a brief smile. "Fishes, puppies—"

"Cats!" Lilly said in an excited tone, with a smile.

Jack laughed.

"And cats, Lilly." Jack said as he and Lilly disappeared into the light, and the light vanished into thin air with them.

As Jack escorted her through the light that was Heaven, he remembered his other task, his first task—Rose Dawson, the task that was most emotional for him, even though he had no emotions now that he was an angel. He had an appointment with her that evening that he did not want to be late for, it was an appointment that was important to him, because it was HIS job to save her life…


	9. Arriving Dreams

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the AWESOME reviews and for reading! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>Theme Song: "Spreading Wings" ~ Gabriel Yared<em>

Jack had arrived at the doorstep of Rose around five that evening. As always, he was dressed in white pants, a white shirt and a long ankle length, white jacket, however. Just like before, she wouldn't be able to recognize him. She knocked on Rose's door and Rose answered and nodded.

"Hello, Angel." Rose said lightly. "Um—you're—you're three minutes early.

Jack scoffed and briefly smiled.

"I wanted to show up early, so I could have extra time to look at you." Jack said in a low voice.

Rose stared at him, for some reason it seemed as if he was staring directly into her soul, her inner most soul with his beautiful, bright, blue eyes. She stared into her eyes and felt like she was in a hypnotic trance, a familiar hypnotic trance that a man once before had put her in—Jack Dawson. She looked down and briefly smiled and scoffed.

"Well, we should go or we'll be late." Rose said as she walked out of her house, closing and locking the door behind her.

Jack extended his arm for her to hold and she hesitantly put her arm in his arm, and they walked arm in arm away from the house.

* * *

><p><em>Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me.<em>  
><em>Like any hot blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave.<em>

_You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before._  
><em>But this is not allowed, you're uninvited. An unfortunate slight.<em>

_~ "Uninvited" ~ Alanis Morissette_

__

_**Theme Song: "Uninvited" ~ Alanis Morissette**_

_When Rose and Angel, a.k.a. Jack arrived in the heart of New York, in Central Park where the Titanic memorial service was to be taking place, Jack looked all around and could see other angels standing all around the area, he was sure Rose couldn't see the angels, but he could see them, and he knew they were angels because he had seen a few of them, when he was walking around up in Heaven with David. Rose saw a few familiar faces of those who were on the Titanic, who had survived—Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay and she had even thought she had seen Cal and Ruth, WAY, WAY on the other side of the park, but he was the last person she wanted to see. There was a TALL stature that was standing in the middle of the park, where people were walking up and leaving flowers and such, while a singer was singing some sad song on a makeshift stage. The statue was to be moved eventually later in the week, to a more permanent place in New York. Jack looked all around at everyone, and looked at Rose and stared at her._

"_All of these people, hurting. Its so sad, Rose." Jack said in a low voice._

_Rose didn't bother to look at Jack, but continued looking forward, as tears filled her eyes. _

"_Yes, I—I wish Jack was here to see all of this." Rose said with a tearful voice. "I wish he could see that I'm here, honoring his memory."_

"_Oh but he IS here, Rose." Jack said strongly, with a serious frown, as he continued staring at her. "Can't you feel him?" _

_Rose looked down at the ground with sadness, as Jack grabbed her hand and held it tightly, and as he did, she frowned, instantly, as if she had felt something instantly spark within her. She looked up at him and she instantly saw him for who he REALLY was. She didn't see Angel Matthews, she saw—Jack Dawson. She saw him as he looked on the Titanic, only he still had the white clothing on that she first saw him in, when he was "Angel Matthews", but he had his blond hair, slicked back, and he had the same beautiful, handsome looks, and bright blue eyes. Yes, she saw Jack Dawson. Rose's eyes widened with surprise and she gasped and yanked her hand away and backed away from him quickly. Jack blinked slightly at her, while continuing to stare at her. _

"_J—Jack?" Rose said while still staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. _

_Jack looked down briefly, with a serious expression and then looked up at her and walked over to her and took both of her hands into his and held it, while staring directly into his eyes. A beautiful, golden, angelic, white glow appeared all around Jack, as he stood in front of her. She looked down and broke into light tears, he smiled and lifted her head up by her chin and wiped her tears away._

"_No crying, Rose." Jack said with a smile. "See? I told you I'd be here." _

_Jack continued smiling at her until—"_

Rose suddenly awakened and sat up in bed, she was heavily perspired and gasping for air. She looked all around her and saw that she was dreaming—she was having yet another dream about Jack. As she looked down at the covers on her bed, her eyes filled with tears. The coffee meeting she had with Angel Matthews, didn't end as she had dreamed or thought previously, with her inviting him to some Titanic memorial service in New York. It ended like this:

_~Flashback~_

"_Well thank you for coffee," Rose said with a very brief smile._

_Angel, a.k.a. Jack, smiled and nodded._

"_You're welcome, Rose," Jack said lightly. "Thank you." _

_Rose looked down and frowned. _

"_So you say you live at 225 Easternbrook?" Rose asked with some hesitance._

_Jack nodded slightly._

"_Um—yeah, and if you don't catch me there, then just—look closely around and I'll be there for you, alright?"_

_Rose looked up at him and smiled briefly and scoffed. There was something about this man's eyes that kept her attention, forever lost in them. She had no idea what it was. She looked down again briefly and sighed._

"_Well goodnight Angel." Rose said lightly. _

"_Goodnight Rose." Jack said._

_Rose turned and opened the door to her house and went inside and closed the door shut. _

_~End of flashback~_

_**Theme Song: "Spreading Wings" ~ Gabriel Yared**_

Rose sat up in bed as tears that were clouding her eyes, streamed down her face. Why was she dreaming that Angel was Jack Dawson? Clearly he wasn't, was it maybe that secretly some part of her wished that he was Jack, so that she could have Jack back with her again. Oh, she knew that could never be, because Angel didn't even look anything like Jack Dawson—whatsoever. After she took a few sips of the water in her glass, sitting on the nightstand table beside her bed, she wiped her tears away and lied back down in bed, but couldn't shake her dream, she couldn't shake the feeling she got from the impression the dream left on her.


	10. Emotional Reunion

**_Theme Song: "The Unfeeling Kiss" ~ Gabriel Yared_**

Rose had walked up to the door of the home where Angel a.k.a Jack said he lived at, as she was about to knock on the door, Jack instantly appeared behind her.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, again." Jack said in a low voice, with a smile.

Rose turned around, surprised to hear him behind her. Where did he come from? Rose looked at him and frowned and she didn't have to say anything, Jack already knew what she was thinking.

"I was already out and on my way to returning um—back here." Jack lied.

Jack was hoping she wouldn't ask to come in, because he didn't have the key to the home, because he hadn't actually lived there. He didn't live anywhere on Earth anymore, his home was now in heaven.

Rose nodded and glanced down at the ground briefly.

"Oh well um—I—I was wondering if you could keep me company this evening?" Rose asked in a light voice. "I—I'm making dinner and well—"

She stopped and looked away with a sad look.

"I have no one to eat with." Rose said. "Not anymore anyway and I—I don't want to be alone another afternoon."

Rose looked down with absolute sadness and Jack allowed his emotions to show on his face, once again, as he looked at her with absolute sympathy. He touched her arm and smiled at her briefly.

"Sure Rose." Jack said warmly.

Rose nodded and walked away and he followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Theme Song: "Uninvited" ~Alanis Morisette<em>**

Rose led Angel, a.k.a. Jack to the kitchen of her home, as she began pulling out different pots and pans to cook dinner with, Jack looked all around the kitchen observantly. There was pretty, yellow wallpaper on the walls of the kitchen, modern 1914 cooking appliances, and a big square table sitting in the middle of the spacious kitchen floor. By the time, Jack had finished looking all around her kitchen, Rose had gotten out some apples, and other food ingredients. Jack recognized some of the ingredients already but decided to let her tell him what she was making. He leaned up against the kitchen counter she was standing at and stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you making?" Jack asked.

"Wisconsin Apple Cobbler." Rose said as she was combining shredded cheese and butter in a bowl. "It was one of Jack's favorite meals. He used to tell me how his parents would fix it for him every Christmas when he was a child, before they died."

Rose stopped stirring the butter and cheese in the bowl, as tears filled her eyes.

"I—I remember he told me the recipe only once." Rose said with a tearful voice as she stared down into the bowl. "He only told me it once and I still remember it, I never forgot one single recipe ingredient."

Rose closed her eyes briefly as tears streamed.

"That's how much I miss him." Rose said in almost a whisper. "I still remember the simplest things that he told me."

Jack stared at her while blinking moderately with emotion in his eyes.

"Like how, you should only use Jonathan apples that are peeled, cored and sliced, when making a Wisconsin apple cobbler." Jack said in almost a whisper, as he stared at her with a serious expression.

Rose looked at him with a slight frown.

"H—how'd you know that?" Rose asked with surprised, yet suspicious eyes.

Jack stared directly in her eyes, as if he was almost speaking to her with his eyes, without him having to say a word.

"I have my ways." Jack said lightly with a brief smile.

They shared intense, yet silent eye contact for a few minutes, before he looked away and frowned and slightly shook his head.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Jack asked.

Rose sighed with her eyes closed again and as she wiped tears away.

"So much, it hurts." Rose said lightly.

_**Theme Song: "Ghost Original Soundtrack: Unchained Melody {Orchestral}"**_

Jack stared at her and felt it happening again, he felt emotion building up within him, the emotion of pure love and passion for Rose.

"Can—um, can I try something with you, if you'll trust me?" Jack said in a low voice.

Rose looked at him with an eyebrow raised and then with a blank look.

"What?" Rose asked.

Jack looked down and frowned and then looked back up at her.

"I'd rather show you, than tell you, it's easier. Just—trust me—for a minute or so, alright?" Jack said, as he stared in her eyes.

Rose stared at him, unsure of whether she should trust him or not, she truly didn't trust him, because she hardly knew him, but she hesitantly nodded while blinking moderately.

Jack nodded slowly and slowly walked behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and placed his arms and hands over top of her arms and hands warmly. He stood as close behind her as possible and oh how he wished to smell the scent of her hair again, to feel her warmth against him, but he couldn't, but something amazing was happening, Rose felt a presence from him, but it wasn't the presence of Angel Matthews, it was a presence she was familiar with, the presence of Jack Dawson. She felt his touch on her arms and hands, his warmth from behind her, she felt him holding her. He leaned in to her ear.

"Close your eyes, Rose, just for a moment." Jack whispered in her ear with a faint smile.

Rose closed her eyes as Jack held her closer and smiled.

"I'm here, Rose." Jack whispered in her ear.

Rose opened her eyes and turned to face him, and she saw Jack Dawson—not Angel Matthews. She gasped as her eyes widened and she saw him—Jack, standing there. He was standing there, just like in her dream, in all white clothing and with an angelic, gold glow all around him.

"Jack, Jack, is it really you?" Rose asked with a tearful voice.

Jack nodded as he pulled her closer in his arms and smiled. He knew she was able to truly see who he was because he had wanted her to, it was like David said, it really was all about 'wanting'.

Rose broke into tears and hugged him tightly and began kissing him on his lips repeatedly through tears.

"Oh Jack! You're here!" Rose said excitedly through tears. "You're here!"

Jack pushed her away lightly and passionately kissed her. It was a kiss she had missed and longed for, for two years. As Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with complete passion and emotion, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen, he wanted to feel love with her, a love he hadn't felt from her in two years.


	11. Der Himmel

**_Theme Song: "Iris" ~ Goo Goo Dolls_**

As Jack lied beside Rose in the bed after making love with her, he looked at her while she slept. GOD, she was beautiful in her sleep, he thought as he brushed the hair back from her eyes. He reached down and kissed her on the forehead. He sighed with a troubled look and realized what he had done. He had broken the rules of heaven. He had revealed himself—his TRUE self to Rose, and he wasn't supposed to. He quietly got up out of bed and dressed. He had to talk to David and he had to talk to David now.

As Jack walked the streets of New York, he went looking for David—everywhere, anywhere, and as Jack sat down at a bench on a New York street, there David appeared sitting beside him. David stared at him with a serious expression.

"What did you do Jack Dawson?" David asked in an almost scary tone.

Jack looked at David with saddened eyes.

"She—she knows who I am now." Jack said in a sad, low tone.

David looked away and gave an expression that said he already knew of this news.

"It all happened so fast, I was with her and I don't know how it happened, I guess it was because of, like you said wanting—"

David interrupted.

"No it happened from an over-obsessed mixture of emotions." David said almost coldly.

Jack frowned at David with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

David sighed.

"I MEAN," David started, "When you have a wide range of emotions, working all at the same time and they're working so hard that you feel almost overwhelmed, it overthrows any other power that has been put upon you."

"Like the power of her not being able to see me." Jack said, while staring at David.

"Bingo." David said flatly. "Its going to cost you and her a big consequence, maybe not now but later."

Jack sighed as tears filled his eyes, he then closed his eyes.

"I—I truly love being an angel, David." Jack said with a slight frown. "I—I truly do, I mean, I LOVE heaven, but I—I just feel so—I'd give up forever to touch her, just truly—HUMANLY touch her one more time." Jack said with an almost tearful voice. "She's the closest to heaven that I've been next to, since I left heaven and now that I'm back around her, in her presence again, I don't want to leave her. I—I just don't."

David stared at Jack directly with a serious expression.

"Well you DO have a choice, Jack." David said seriously. "We like to call it, the _Der Himmel." _

Jack frowned as he shook his head and wiped tears away.

"Der Himmel, that sounds German," Jack said. "What's that about?"

David sighed and contemplated on whether he should tell Jack what 'Der Himmel' actually meant. He knew it would be a world-changing meaning for Jack.

David looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised.

"It means one simple thing," David said. "You're given a choice as an angel. You can either remain an angel and finish with the task of helping her cope and heal from her grief over your loss and then at the end of the task, say goodbye to Rose and never see her again, until her own life here on Earth is over and she joins you in heaven—or you can chose to become human again, and be with Rose again, in joy and love and—all that other stuff, but its your choice, Jack."

Jack stared at David with intense eyes. Here he truly WAS faced with a dilemma. Should he give up the warm, enjoyable, loving, free-spirit life he had as a heavenly angel? Or should he give up everything heavenly and angelic to be with the woman whom he loved more than he loved his own self? The woman whom he felt was the other half of his decision should Jack Dawson choose?

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. Euphoria

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are truly appreciated! We're almost nearing the end of this story!

* * *

><p>Rose had awakened the next morning, expecting to see Jack lying beside her, but she didn't. She looked to her side, where he'd be lying but didn't see him anywhere. She frowned. Had she dreamed it all? Her encounter with Jack in the kitchen? Her experience? Just like she dreamed she was with him at the Titanic memorial? Yes, oh yes, she had dreamed it that was it. It was all a dream. She looked down at her bed with tears filling her eyes. She dreamed that Angel had turned into Jack and that they slept together. It was all a dream, it had to have been, but it felt so real. The feeling of Jack beside her, on her, felt so real. She lied back down on her bed as more tears clouded her eyes and streamed. She felt like she was going crazy. Why was she continuing to have dreams about this Angel Matthews man, turning into Jack Dawson? HER Jack Dawson? Rose had no idea.<p>

It was later in the afternoon, when Rose walked to Angel Matthew's house, she had to see him. She didn't know why, but she just had this strong longing to see him. As she arrived on the doorstep of what was to be his house. She knocked on the door of the house. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she heard someone on the other side of the door, unlocking the door and opening it. A tall, man in his forties opened the door, he had dark black hair and bright green eyes. He looked a little like actor Tom Sellick. Rose frowned with confusion. Who the hell was this man?

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked in a deep based voice.

Rose frowned and took a step back and looked at the numbers on the front of the house. She then stepped back forward in front of the man and shook her head.

"Um, I—I'm looking for Angel Matthews, is he here?" Rose asked.

The man frowned with an eyebrow raised.

"Angel—Matthews?" The man asked.

Rose nodded slightly.

"Yes is he here?" Rose asked.

The man looked down and scoffed with a brief smile.

"I—I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is no Angel Matthews here." The man said.

Rose frowned more.

"What—what do you mean?" Rose asked. "He—he told me he lives here—this is 1243—"

The man interrupted.

"YES it is," the man said in a sharp tone. "But there's NO Angel Matthews here. I don't KNOW a Angel Matthews and I'm the only one who lives here and I should know. I've lived in this house by myself for fifty years. I'm SORRY."

The man closed the door in Rose's face and Rose blinked heavily and looked down at the ground with a confused look. What the hell was going on here? Why would he lie to her? Rose turned and walked away, as she was walking down the streets of New York, it was becoming night time. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Who was this man that she had met? More so, she began thinking back on the times she met with him—at the coffee shop, she had finished all her coffee, but he wouldn't and didn't drink one sip of his. Each time she saw him, he had the same clothing on, when he touched her, she felt this spark, this strong magnetic spark from him. Who was this man? She had so many questions for and about him, it was almost exhausting for her. Then as she turned the corner of the New York street she was on, she looked up and saw him, standing in front of her. She looked at him with anger, and he looked at her with slightly longing eyes.

"Who are you?" Rose asked sharply. "Who are you, really?"

Jack looked down and then looked up at her and blinked heavily.

"I—I told you who I was, Rose." Jack said with seriousness.

Rose frowned and shook her head.

"No, NO, I—I mean, who are you!" Rose said in an almost a loud voice. "You—when I first met you and you took me for coffee, you never even drank your coffee, you wear the same clothes over and over again, each time I see you, you—I found out you LIED about where you said you lived at. The man who lives there said he doesn't even know who you are—so—so who are you! Are you homeless? I—I mean, what!"

Jack stared at her with hurt eyes that were blinking moderately.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" Jack asked in a low voice.

Rose stared at him with a frown and nodded but then quickly shook her head.

"Why—I—I don't get how I keep having these—these dreams about you and I keep having this feeling of wanting to see you, to be around you and—and I don't even know you. I don't understand."

**_Theme Song: "I Know" ~ Jude _**

Jack stared at her, in her eyes. He took her hand into his and held it. He pulled her to him, in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes and felt a strong feeling from him, a feeling that almost captivated her and made her get lost in his arms. He kissed her passionately, and she felt as if she were in another world with him, magically. She felt a deep, strong euphoria surround her at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back and felt as if her body and spirit were passing through time and space, through another dimension. When Jack finally released her from the kiss, she looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"WHAT are you?" Rose asked in a whisper almost, as tears streamed.

Jack leaned his head up against hers and sighed as he briefly closed his eyes.

"I'm an angel, Rose, a messenger sent from God, for you." Jack said in almost a whisper.

Rose closed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"An angel?" Rose said in a low voice. "Why? Why did he send you here to me? Did Jack ask God to send an angel down to me?"

Jack opened his eyes and stared at her, as her eyes remained closed.

"Yes and No." Jack said in a low voice.

"What's being an angel feel like?" Rose asked in almost a whisper.

Jack closed his eyes again and frowned and then let out a breath.

"It's the best experience, Rose." Jack said. "But, I have no sense of feeling of certain things, like I—I can't experience what you feel like when I touch you, I can't experience what having water on me feels like, or the taste of coffee, I have no sense of what hunger or smell is like or—or thirst, I can travel anywhere faster than the speed of light, within an instant. I can't be physically hurt because I'm an angel. Its like—its like being in bliss-filled euphoria, Rose, because its so amazing in heaven, its an eternal angelic feeling that's hard to explain, but It's the greatest feeling, but—but I've found that being here in front of you, being here with you feels greater."

Rose opened her eyes and kissed him again passionately and no longer felt the same euphoria feeling she felt when she first kissed him, and she had no idea why. She backed away from him and looked at him with a frown.

"You can't even feel that can you?" Rose asked.

Jack shook his head 'no' with a hurt expression.

"I feel some emotions but only because as an angel, I'm still blessed with free will, but I only have free will when it comes to certain things, not when it comes to physical feeling. I can't feel physical feeling, Rose. I can't."

Rose looked down and blinked heavily and then closed her eyes and frowned with a hurt expression.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" Rose asked in a whisper almost. "I don't even know you."

Jack opened his mouth, about to respond but she opened her eyes and stared at him with anger.

"I—I don't need to talk with someone who doesn't even know what human FEELING feels like, or who can't even smell or taste or touch." Rose said angrily. "I need someone HUMAN, someone human, Angel. Don't you understand? I'm—I'm sorry, but I can no longer see you. I don't think we should no longer see each other. For some—reason I don't even know of, you remind me so much of—of Jack and—and well, you're—you're just a reminder of the man whom I loved and lost and it hurts to be reminded—"

Rose paused as tears filled her eyes and she frowned deeper with a hurt expression.

"It hurts to be reminded of him, knowing I can never have him back here with me again." Rose said tearfully. "So I'm sorry, please do not come to see me, and I won't try to find you. We must never talk again."

Rose turned and walked away quickly as tears streamed from her eyes. Jack looked at her with sad eyes, he longed for her to be in his arms again. He needed her again in his arms, he needed her so badly because he loved her, he truly loved her.


	13. Fall To Earth

**_Theme Song: "An Angel Falls" ~ Gabriel Yared_**

Jack stood on the ledge of a tall, high rise building, overlooking an empty alley, it was a building that was fifty stories high, it was a cool, summer's night and Jack looked at the entire New York City from where he was. All he wanted was Rose again, to hold her, to smell her scent, to touch her, to _feel_ her touch, her kiss again. As an angel, Jack knew no fear, no pain, no hunger, every morning that the sun would rise, he'd hear beautiful music in the sun's rise—angelic beautiful music, as an angel he had the power to read people's minds, he could speak every language known to man instantly, he could travel with the speed of thought—yes Jack had amazing powers now that he was an angel, that he never had as a human. He was eternally captured in a wonderful, heavenly euphoria of heaven, but he was willing at that moment to give it all up for Rose. He could fall, he could give up his angelic existence as he knew it, he could give up heavenly eternity and become...human again—for Rose, and he wanted to—oh how badly did he want to, he loved Rose that closed his eyes and remembered something important that David had told him:

~ Flashback~

"_You just choose, to fall to Earth, to become human again" David started. "Purposely."_

_Jack frowned at David with a confused look._

"_Fall to Earth? How—how do you do that?" Jack asked with a scoff._

_David shrugged and glanced at Jack._

"_You take the plunge, the dive, you climb a building, or a skyscraper," David started, "and you purposely let yourself fall down to Earth. We angels like to call it the fall to Earth. Sometimes there are consequences for it, but if you'd rather choose life than eternal angelic bliss, it's what you do. It's your choice. You just make up your mind to do it and you do it. You wake up aching a bit from the fall, but you'll be human again. It's one of the greatest gifts God gave us angels—free will, the free will to leave from being an angel, to being human again." _

_~End flashback~_

Jack extended his arms wide, as wide as they possibly could go and he walked to the edge of the building that he was standing on and he slowly took the leap and fell off the building. As he was falling, he saw flashbacks of his life in heaven: the clouds, the waterfalls, the beautiful golden rivers, the beautiful, green gardens, the other angels—all of the heavenly, angelic beauty that he was leaving behind. Instantly, he fell down to the ground with a loud thump. He lied there—unconscious, eyes closed, blood streaming from his forehead, and lip. He was lying there unconscious.


	14. Jack and Rose

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the concluding chapters of this story!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Theme Song: "Spreading Wings" ~ Gabriel Yared<span>_**

Jack had awakened slowly off the ground. As he sat up on his knees, on the ground, he felt his back slightly reeling with pain. He could feel the blood streaming from his lips. As he touched his lip, he saw a small amount of blood on his hand. Jack smiled.

"Blood," Jack said in a low voice.

Jack laughed as he got to his feet, his head felt like a ton of bricks at first, and as he touched his forehead, he felt a stream of blood. He was hurt, physically hurt, but he was human. Jack looked down at his clothes, he was still in his all white clothes, but he was human. Rose, he thought. Rose Dawson, he had to get to her. He quickly ran out of the alley then stopped. He thought how now that he was a human again; he had no idea how to get to Rose's home. As an angel, he knew because all he had to do was pop up where ever his angelic sense told him she was at, however Jack had no angelic sense anymore, he was now a mortal, a human. Oh! The address, the address that he gad given Rose, and told her he lived at. He told her he lived at 1233 Eastender Lane. Yes, all he had to do was follow that address and find her from there. He quickly ran down the street, en route to the address. As he ran down the streets of New York, he felt an amazing feeling, he could feel the cool night air breezing on his skin again, he could feel the pores on his skin reacting the chill that was crawling up and down his body. Jack laughed with joy, yes what a great joy it was to be human again, and more so, to be human and to get a second chance to be with Rose again, the woman whom he loved more than life itself. As he ran up to 1233 Eastender Lane, he stopped and sighed with a smile. He remembered how she told him how she was ten houses down from him, ten houses down from 1233 Eastender Lane. Jack quickly started walking down the street, counting the houses as he went and—finally, he got to the address—1243 Eastender Lane. He stood in front of the door of the house and sighed. He was so nervous, for reasons that were unknown to him. He knocked on the door and within a few minutes, Rose opened the door. She stared at him with shock, with confusion, as if she'd seen a ghost. Jack smiled at her briefly.

"Hi Rose." Jack said in a light, warm voice.

Rose stared at him with tearful eyes. Was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing? Could she be? Could Jack Dawson be actually standing right there in front of her door?

"What—how?" Rose said with a tearful voice. "I—I'm dreaming—yes that's it, I—I'm dreaming again, goodbye."

Rose tried to close the door but Jack quickly walked forward and lightly pushed the door back open.

"Rose—no, wait!" Jack said with a slight laugh and a brief smile. "No, you—you aren't dreaming again. I really am here. See, look."

Jack took Rose's hand and held it and she looked down at her hand in his and frowned. She could really feel him. She looked up at him and frowned more as tears streamed.

"How?" Rose asked with a tearful voice.

Jack looked at her and blinked moderately.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked. "Then I can explain it all to you."

Rose stared at him with tearful eyes of surprise. She wiped the tears away and nodded slowly and moved aside for him to walk inside and as he did, she closed the door behind him closed.

Rose and Jack were sitting at the table in the kitchen, while Jack was hurriedly eating up a bowl of pasta and explaining to Rose how he'd became human again.

"And so that was it, Rose." Jack said between eating his last bite of food.

Jack paused and took a sip of water and sighed.

"That was DELICIOUS." Jack said with a smile. "I haven't tasted food in two years and this was my third bowl of pasta you gave me and it—it tastes just—great. Now that I'm human again, its like I have this strong insatiable hunger now."

Jack laughed and Rose stared at him with seriousness.

"So you were Angel Matthews," Rose said with seriousness, while staring at him, "but you couldn't show who you really were to me, but you were sent back here to help me—on orders from God?"

Jack nodded as he glanced down at his empty plate.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you, Rose." Jack said with a smile. "Heaven was so beautiful, being an angel was beautiful. I had all these incredible powers and earlier this week, I brought this little girl, Lilly to heaven, but then later that day, I saved a man who was about to die in a hospital—I mean **I **actually saved him! David said it was because angels have the power to save a life, as well as to carry the spirit of a life about to die, to heaven. Oh it was SO amazing, Rose. When I finally realized I was an angel and that I was in heaven, they asked me what was the best thing I loved about Earth and I told them, it was you, well that it was you, Rose."

Rose stared at him and smiled and looked down at the table briefly.

"And you gave up being an angel in heaven—just to be back here—with me?" Rose asked.

Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile. "I love you Rose."

Rose smiled as tears filled her eyes and she got up and walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Afterwards, she leaned her head up against his and smiled briefly as tears filled her eyes.

"For two years," Rose said with a tearful voice, "for two years, I wished for you to come back, so we could be together again, so that I could love you again and—and it's as if my wish came true. I—I am SO glad you came back to me, Jack."

Jack smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't stay away from you," Jack said in a low voice, with a smile. "I love you, Rose, today, tomorrow, forever. I'd leave Heaven and cross every mountain and every sea to be by your side, because I love you."

Rose hugged him tightly as she broke into tears. He hugged her back warmly. She then pushed him away lightly and kissed him with more passion than she had ever imagined feeling for and with him. As he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, she was still hoping that what she was experiencing was real and wasn't a dream. Oh she wanted it so badly to be real, but as he made love to her, she knew it was no dream, it was indeed real, she could feel it, she could feel him, and it was better than the time they had spent in the backseat of that car on Titanic. This time was more emotion filled and passion filled. It was filled with an ecstasy type euphoria that was indescribable for Rose to explain.


	15. So Perfect

**_Theme Song: "The Unfeeling Kiss" ~ Gabriel Yared_**

_**The Next Morning:**_

Rose awakened to the smell of a great breakfast, the smell of eggs, toast, grits, and other delicious smelling foods. She got up and showered and then got dressed and walked into the kitchen and saw Jack cooking eggs, and whistling a little tune, happily. She stood in the doorway and smiled happily. It was as if everything in her life was finally—right. She had the man of her dreams, the man that she truly loved back in her life again, and she was happy, truly happy. She walked over behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned her mouth to his ear while smiling.

"Jack Dawson, you're up early." Rose said in almost a whisper, with her continued smile.

Jack scoffed and laughed and turned around and faced her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I know," Jack began, "but I just though I could fix you breakfast this morning."

Rose frowned with a smile.

"I LOVE that idea." Rose said with a continued smile.

Rose hugged him and he hugged her back. She then pulled away from him slightly and sighed with her continued smile.

"We are going to do so much together, Jack." Rose said happily. "Together, you and I."

Jack scoffed and smiled briefly.

"We'll see the world together." Jack said. "Today starts the rest of our lives together."

Rose nodded and smiled as she passionately kissed him. She opened her eyes while kissing him and gasped through the kiss and pulled away from him.

"Oh Jack, do we have strawberries in the fridge?" Rose asked.

Jack looked behind him at the food that was sitting on the kitchen counter behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no, I saw the empty strawberries container, in the trash." Jack said. "So I guess you're all out."

Rose pulled away from him.

"Ok, well I am going out to get some strawberries," Rose said with a smile. "I should be back shortly, and then we can lovingly enjoy our meal."

Jack scoffed and smiled briefly and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're going out—just for strawberries?" Jack asked.

Rose laughed and nodded.

"I HAVE to have strawberries with my grits." Rose said with a smile. "I LOVE the taste of them mixed in."

Rose walked over to Jack and kissed him passionately and smiled.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes and then we can have breakfast," Rose said with a continued smile, "and then after breakfast, we can go out—and do something fun."

Jack laughed.

"Yeah, like go take you horseback riding and teach you how to spit like a man." Jack joked.

Rose laughed loudly.

"Yeah, we can do that." Rose said with a smile. "I'll be back in a flash. I love you."

Jack smiled and scoffed as he looked at her.

"I love you too, Rose."

Rose walked out of the kitchen and walked out of the house. Jack closed his eyes and smiled with a loud sigh. Everything was perfect now—absolutely perfect, finally he had been reunited with the woman whom he loved more than anything, yes, everything was perfect—so perfect.


	16. the gift

**_Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack_**

As Jack walked back into the house that was Rose's, he sat down on the sofa and looked down at the floor, with a sad and depressed look. As his eyes filled with tears, he lied down on his side on the sofa and broke into severe tears. The life that was so perfect just two hours ago was now ruined, it was now a horrible nightmare.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Jack." David said in a low voice, as he appeared in the living room, a few feet from Jack.

Jack looked up at David with tearful, red, angry eyes.

"You!" Jack yelled angrily with a tearful voice. "Were you the one who took her from me! Huh! Was it YOU that she saw!"

David sighed as he sat on the coffee table, in front of Jack and looked at him with sympathy.

"No, it was not, Jack." David said sincerely. "I'm honestly sorry she's gone."

What—what is this some sort of revenge or something?" Jack asked between tears. "What is this a penalty for me leaving from being an angel or something! I—I mean WHAT!"

David sighed and frowned slightly.

"JACK," David said flatly. "You know its not revenge or a penalty, but I did tell you there were consequences for you falling to Earth and leaving your post as an angel. Every one has to face the consequences that go along with their actions, fortunately for you, Rose's death was not one of those consequences. It was actually her time to die, her time to come to heaven."

Jack frowned at David with anger as tears streamed from his eyes.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled between tears. "You mean I came back here and you knew all along that she was going to die! Today! Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

David frowned deeply.

"Because JACK," David began, "If I had told you, would you have still fallen to Earth and prepared her for her death?"

Jack shook his head and frowned more, he stood up off the sofa quickly and began pacing.

"I—I don't get it, what the hell are you talking about!" Jack yelled.

David sighed and shook his head.

"Jack, with the way Rose was depressed and saddened over YOUR passing, she would have committed suicide days ago with that grief she was experiencing, she would've died way before her time was even up here on this Earth and with that, she'd NEVER get to be an angel in heaven; but because you came down here and helped her overcome her grief and filled her heart with joy and happiness, once more—just ONE more time, she was able to die at the time she was SUPPOSED to die and she was able to go to heaven and be an angel, because you saved her—AGAIN. Don't you see?"

Jack looked down and sighed with a frown as tears streamed from his eyes, he closed his eyes and frowned more.

"Is she alright—up in heaven? At least tell me, if she's alright." Jack said in almost a whisper, with a teary voice.

David scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Come on, Jack." David said calmly. "You know she's alright, you've been to heaven, you know what its like."

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes and tried hard to keep from breaking into severe tears.

"You saved her Jack," David said in a low voice, "not once, but this time, makes it twice. That was the job God wanted you to do, and you did it, you did it your way, but you did it. God is pleased with you because of that and because of that, you WILL see her again, Jack."

Jack looked away as more tears streamed and as he looked back at where David was standing, he saw David had vanished away. Jack sighed with sadness, a sadness he knew he'd feel for the rest of his life on Earth. He gave Rose the gift of saving her a second time, but he lost her in the process and would never see her again until his own life ended one day in the future. It was a 'saving' gift from Jack, given to Rose a second time that was so sweet, but with results so tragic…

THE END


End file.
